Unexpected
by forevermarauders5
Summary: James and Lily in their 7th year, their love story. Sorry not great at summaries and this is my first fanfic


A Lily and James Fanfiction

Unexpected

This year was different. It felt different. Lily Evans was appointed as Head girl over the summer and so was James Potter for Head Boy. The have been sending owls to each other all summer about ideas for the upcoming year. She had gotten to know him, she snapped back into reality. This was James Potter she was talking about! The arrogant, boastful, annoying Marauder with his posse of annoying friends. She sat alone in a compartment; she had gotten to King's cross-station early. She did her rounds and reviewed her duties for James and her. Before the summer, James came home as his normal self, but throughout the summer, his letters became more mature, more kind and gentle; as if he was actually trying to impress Lily. See, before they broke up for summer, James asked her out at least twice a day for the last 6 years and now he hasn't even tried to flirt with her. She somehow noticed this more.

_Maybe, just maybe, when he found out he was head boy: he might've grown up a little. Maybe I should tell him, I should. But I'm a friendless loser. I bet he's stopped asking me out because of that and many other reasons. But I should tell him I lo-_

Her thoughts were interrupted when a tall, muscular boy with untidy black hair stood and leaned against the doorframe.

"Evans, I interrupt your thoughts?" James said teasingly.

"Not at all Potter. I'm surprised; James Potter early?" Lily noticed that. James was never early for anything. If anything, he always came late to everything! Quidditch, lessons, dances; you name it. She thought he only did it to make a grand entrance, so more people will notice him.

"On the contrary, I'm right on time everyone else is late." James smiled

_His smile, his boyish smile… Lily snap out of it! _And so she did.

"Oh well, let's get started on our duties as Head boy and girl. I was-"

James cut her off. "um, not like I love spending time with you, I'm gonna look for the other Marauders and find the compartment. All of them are almost full." James scanned the room and realized that Lily was alone. _This is a chance to spend time with her; you've been killing yourself not asking her out. _James slapped himself inside. "Hey is your compartment empty?" She nodded.

Lily started tearing up once he said this. She just realized she had no friends; everyone hated her. They bullied her around. Made fun of her for what happened last year. It hurt her. She hoped, that maybe this year, people might actually like her, forget about last year. She knew boys liked her, but she knew that most of them only liked her because they knew she was vulnerable, weak. She remembered what had happened last year…

"Evans?" James moved closer and sat down. He noticed her eyes welling up with tears. "Don't zone out on me. I was just wondering if the Marauders and me could, I don't know stay with you?"

"Huh? Um, yeah sure." She smiled inside.

"Great let me just find them. I'm gonna get a sweet, want anything?"

"No it's fine James. Thanks." She got a book. Pride and prejudice. James left and blushed. This was the first time she had called her James. He felt like jumping up and down. This was progress. As he was walking he stopped and saw the other Marauders.

"Oi, you lot!" James shouted and hugged all of them. "Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail!" patting their backs.

"What happened to you Prongsie old chap?" Sirius looked as if James was about to burst at any moment.

"Is there something wrong mate?" Remus placed the back of his hand on James' forehead to check if he had a fever.

"No. I'm fine." A smile broke onto his face.

"Looks like the train is full." Peter pointed out.

"Not to worry Pete, I've made some arrangements with Lily." James' smile grew wider.

"Lily? Since when did you start calling Evans, Lily?" Sirius was looking worried now.

" Since she started calling me James." He couldn't contain his happiness.

"Then alright. Let's get inside so loverboy can calm down." Remus put his arm around James' neck.

Lily was still in the compartment. She saw the Marauders outside. She blushed because she thought she heard James say her name, not Evans, Lily. Her heart did a flip. The Marauders were headed her way. Remus opened the door and sat next to her, Sirius and James across her and Peter sat on the floor. Lily continued reading as they started exchanging stories.

"Lily How is Mr. Darcy?" Remus asked kindly. The other boys swapped looks and Peter mouthed "Who is Mr. Darcy?"

Lily and Remus saw this and rolled their eyes. "Mr. Darcy is just fine. Thank you Remus."

"Who the hell is this 'Mr. Darcy'?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

Remus answered, "Mr. Darcy is one of the main protagonist in Pride and Prejudice." He pointed to Lily's Book. "I see you're almost done."

"Yes. I love the last few lines."

"So do I. Read it out will you. To show the guys."

"Alright…_Mr. Darcy: How are you this evening, my dear? _

_Elizabeth Bennet: Very well... although I wish you would not call me "my dear." _

_Mr. Darcy: Why? _

_Elizabeth Bennet: Because it's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something. _

_Mr. Darcy: What endearments am I allowed? _

_Elizabeth Bennet: Well let me think..."Lizzie" for every day, "My Pearl" for Sundays, and..."Goddess Divine"... but only on very special occasions. _

_Mr. Darcy: And... What should I call you when I am cross? Mrs. Darcy...? _

_Elizabeth Bennet: No! No. You may only call me "Mrs. Darcy"... when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy…" _She finished. Remus was looking at her with admire in his eyes. He always was her favorite Marauder. Sirius and Peter were fake sleeping. James just stared at her. She was so beautiful, irresistible, and gorgeous. She caught his eye and blushed.

"That was beautiful Lily," James said stunned. "I mean uh-" He cursed at himself because he looked like a fool.

"Thanks James." Lily said appreciatively and they both blushed because they both called each other by their first names. Lily listened to all the Marauders stories. She felt so warm; this is what it feels like to have friends. Lily dozed off to the Marauders stories, as is they were telling her a fairytale. She was dreaming about James. She was falling, falling in darkness. Then his rough, callused, muscly hands caught her. He whispered something and she woke up.

"Evans, Evans!" James was shaking her. "Get up the train is almost here. You better change into your robes." He called her Evans. It was to good to be true.

"Coming Potter." Before she knew it. James was stripping in front of her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She said disgusted trying to turn away.

"The guys toilet's are full. Remus, Sirius and Pete are lining up right now. I can't wait you know." James said, trying to be nonchalant. "Try and look away if you can. I'm terribly insecure about my body."

She tried to do what he had asked her but her eyes were glued to his abs; her eyes traced every muscle on his back. Quidditch really did it for him. It was hard to believe that James Potter was insecure. James turned around and smirked. "Like what you see?" Turning around and putting on his robes.

"Definitely." She muttered. James pretended not to hear that, but failed; he turned a shade of pink. "Why did you just do that again?" James didn't answer he just laughed.

"So what are we doing as Head boy and Girl?"

"For tonight, we are going to our first round around Hogwarts. Then, we got to organize a prefects meeting." Lily said as she grabbed her robes.

"Sounds like a plan. You know Evans; you're not a know-it-all like everyone says you are. I'll see you at dinner?"

"Okay."

He winked and left.

Lily was walking to the Great Hall expecting to eat dinner alone; as usual. She walked in and everyone started staring at her; as usual. She was about to take a seat when the Marauders came in. Peter caught her eye and told the other guys something and they headed her way. "Hey Evans. May we sit?" Peter asked.

"Sure. Wait won't your guys reputation get shunned for sitting with me?" Lily asked.

"Why?" Sirius looked at her.

_Oh! They didn't know about last year. Think, think. _"Nothing. I'm a friendless loser. Just saying."

"Lily! Don't think that. We're your friends." Remus politely.

Lily blushed. She knew this year was different. She loved that they didn't know what happened to her last year. They would judge her for that. Then she would lose them too. They made the funniest jokes. She was having one of the best nights of her life in a long time. But her night was too good to be true.

"Hey there Evans. See you've got your new preys." Lucius Malfoy strode in just as arrogant as James was. The boys were giving each other looks. Lily just stayed silent, trying not to cry and hoping he will go away.

"Well they will have to wait. Marc here wants some of your services." Lucius gave Marc this wicked grin. "Since your head girl, you got your on room now for-"

Lily cut him off that was it. "Leave me alone Malfoy! We all know that Brody got onto me. Not the other way around!" She whispered angrily. James stood up as well. Wanting to defend Lily but he didn't know what he was defending her for.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you mudblood!" Malfoy had now grabbed her wrist. She slapped him and left; tears streaming down her eyes. Malfoy cursed at the Marauders and stormed off. James was about to go look for Lily when Professor McGonagall came up to him.

"Hello Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew. Potter, congratulations on becoming Head Boy, May I request you do your rounds now. So you may get good nights sleep tonight. Go. No detours"

"Certainly, professor." James walked away, saying goodbye to the other guys. What had happened between Malfoy and Lily? He wanted to find her. But rounds firsts.

Lily ran aimlessly around Hogwarts, trying to get away from reality. She stopped at the Quidditch Pitch and grabbed a broom. She did drills; she was surprisingly good at quidditch. She wondered why she didn't try out. She didn't know that James was in the bleachers watching.

_Wow I didn't know she could play like that. _James thought as she charmed a stone to act as a bludger. _She can actually play. She has so many talents I don't know about. I seriously want to murder Malfoy for doing that to her. I think I'm gonna go join her. _James ran down and grabbed his broom.

"Hey there Evans. Mind if I join you?"

Lily almost lost balance on her broom when James came out. "Yeah sure." She turned around trying to wipe the tears off her eyes.

"Y'know Evans. You might make a good seeker. You'll give me a run for my money." James said charmingly.

Lily just laughed. Her hair was in her face, but James could see that her eyes were puffy. They were flying in mid-air alone. Now was his chance to ask. "Um Evans," James ran his fingers through his hair. "What happened to you and Malfoy at dinner?" Lily didn't answer she looked hurt. She flew towards the Astronomy Tower. James kicked himself and followed her. "Lily! Lily! Wait up!"

When James finally caught up with her, Lily was sitting on the roof, hugging her knees. When she heard James' footsteps, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Do you know Nicholas Brody?" Lily said not looking up.

"He was a 7th year last year, right?"

"Yeah, well he had a huge crush on me. I thought he was different. Well one night, a month before school closed, I was walking back to the dorm alone. He came back from Hogsmeade drunk." James could hear her trying not to cry. "He found me and grabbed me. I tried to scream but I couldn't, fear choked me. He forced me into an empty classroom. He let me go; but not for long. He said 'Evans, it's my last year here. Pleasure me will you?' I stood there bewildered. Then he pinned me to the wall and started kissing me. I couldn't move he was so strong. Then, he started taking my clothes off." She was crying now. James was shocked. He couldn't believe that this happened to Lily, his Lily. "Professor Slughorn found me there, later that night alone, with no clothes, crying. He excused me from classes the next day so I could get rest. Somehow, Brody told everyone that I did it to him. Well at least I thought he told everyone."

"Lily… I'm so sorry. I will promise to protect you. No matter what." James used his finger to pick up her chin. They looked into each other's eyes. James leaned in, but Lily moved back. She started crying again. James hugged her. Trying to comfort her. He couldn't believe this. Lily was hurt badly and he didn't know about it. After some time, Lily fell asleep in his arms; James picked her up and brought her to the Head's Dorm. He placed her onto her bed; he gave her one last look and kissed her on her forehead. "'Night Lily." He wouldn't leave her side tonight. He took off his shirt and climbed into the other side of the bed, pulling Lily close to him. He dozed off in a contented sleep.

Lily woke up with a huge headache. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. James' scent on her pillows filled her nostrils. Had he slept with her? A note was also beside in James' messy handwriting. It said:

_Good morning Lily. I put you to bed night and kind of fell asleep. I hope you don't mind, I didn't want to leave you alone. I woke up early; I'm at the Quidditch pitch with the guys. Take it easy this morning okay? I'll see you at breakfast okay? We'll definitely save you a seat_

_James_

Lily flopped backwards. She spent the night with the man she truly loved. She literally flew to the toilet. She took a long warm shower and wore her school robes. She walked towards the Great Hall, excited that there were people waiting for her. When she entered the Great Hall, Sirius shot up in the air, waving at her and motioning for her to sit with them. She sat down when Peter spoke "I can't believe that damn Brody did that to you last year. Why I oughta-"

"So you told them?" She asked James, playing with his hair.

"Um yeah," he was scared she might get angry. "They were concerned about you too."

"That's fine James. It's glad to know that I finally have friends." She said smiling.

"We were always your friends." Remus patted her on the back. Lily smiled even more. She looked across the table and saw Lucius and his gang whispering about her. James and Sirius turned around and looked back at Lily, who seemed uncomfortable.

"Look Lil' if it makes you feel any better, Malfoy is a jerk and we won't tell a soul. A Marauders promise!" Sirius drew an 'X' over his heart. Lily smiled. She felt safe, like nothing can hurt her. She looked at her watch.

"Oh damn. I have defense for the first period. Any of you have that first thing?" Lily asked.

"Me and Pete have potions, James has Defense and Sirius has got Divination." Remus explained.

James and Lily made eye contact, they smiled. "Alright Potter, let's get to class." They walked to class together. They entered, when James looked up, almost every girl in the class was motioning for him to sit next to them. Lily saw this to and gave James an apologetic smile and went to sit down. James ran his fingers through his hair and followed Lily.

"Mind if I sit with you Evans?" James gave her a wink and sat down before she could answer. Lily felt pairs of angry eyes on her. But she didn't care. James wanted her out of all the pretty girls. Class began 10 minutes late because the girls were fighting over who would be James' partner. As usual Lily brewed the potion on her own. They were making Amortentia today. A type of potion that causes a temporary infatuation to the drinker. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person themselves don't acknowledge their fondness for the object of their affection. Lily finished 15 minutes early, the scent of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, vanilla, peaches, a broomstick and peppermint entered her nose. She smelt James. She showed Professor Slughorn and he excused her from class early. She looked back at James who was working with; Lauren McKenzie, the school's slut. She teared up and ran outside. What was she thinking? A boy like James was going to be tired of waiting for her. She knew it. James looked up and saw Lily run out of the classroom.

"James, how's the potion coming along?" Lauren was trying to flirt with him, batting her eyelashes. _Pathetic._ James thought and rolled his eyes.

"It's, um finished. What do you smell?" Like James was interested in what she can smell. He could smell freshly mown grass, strawberry, like Lily's shampoo, butterbeer, sugar. _Dammit! Lily smelt so good. _James chuckled.

"So how does it smell for you?" Lauren tugged at his arm.

"Um-"

"Class Dismissed! That was a good class everyone!" Professor Slughorn had the best timing.

"I'll see you around Lauren. I'm gonna be late for class." _I actually want to see Lily._ But James didn't see her, not even at dinner…

James woke up startled when he heard screaming from Lily's bedroom.

"NO! Get off me Brody! No! Please. Leave me alone!" Lily bawled. She started crying now. James ran into her room, worried about her. He saw her sitting on her bed, hands on knees, hair on face. She was covered in sweat and tears.

"Lily? Are you up? You alright? I heard you screaming from my room. I just wanted to check up on you." James sat on the edge of her bed.

Lily looked up. "Oh I'm sorry. I sleep talk. I had that dream ever since last year. I can't sleep; it haunts me. "

James thought about it for a moment. Then something came into his mind. This always helps him sleep. "Lily put on a shirt. I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Potter? Is this your way of trying to impress me?" James was turned on whenever she was sarcastic. "I'm not going."

"You will go," he threw her a Gryfindor sweatshirt. "Whether you like it, or not." He forced the shirt over Lily. "Stop squirming you." He tickled her and she roared with laughter. He finally put the shirt on, but Lily just crossed her arms, nodding her head. "Fine, be that way." He said nonchalantly. He looked at Lily and scooped her up. She twisted around for a moment then stopped. She rested her head on his shoulder. She was tired of pretending she didn't want to follow James. She would follow James to the end of the Earth. James smelled her strawberry scented hair. It was wonderful. He never felt so alive.

"Here we are your highness." James put her down and Lily hit him playfully.

"Why are we at the quidditch pitch?" Lily looked dubious

"Don't worry, we're just going on a tiny ride."

"But there's only one broom."

"Exactly." James sat down. Lily sat down behind him, hugging James, feeling his toned body. "Hold on tight." He whispered and they flew up into the air. Lily's hair was windswept by the cold winter breeze. The night sky was beautiful, filled with a million stars and a gorgeous moon. They were so high up they could touch the stars. Especially, when she was here with James.

"Potter, er, James?"

"Yes?" James was looking at the stars dreamily.

"This is beautiful. The stars are amazing, the moon is amazing, the view is amazing," She paused looked into James' hazel eyes. "You," She moved closer to James. "Are," closer. "Amazing." She closed her eyes and her lips caught his lush lips. The kiss was so gentle, so passionate. James' heart did a triple flip. The butterflies burst in his stomach. This moment was finally happening. It was the best night of his life. They broke apart. Lily was now radiating with happiness. James smiled. He flew his broom back to their dorm. He had his arm around Lily. He wanted to do those little things to her. Kiss her goodbye, drop her off to class, hold her hand, kiss her…

"It's time you get some rest James. After all, you've had an eventful night." She said while she kissed his cheek. She winked and went up to her room. James went up to his literally jumping onto his bed. He got out the Marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He tapped the piece of parchment with his wand. Ink spread out across the parchment. He found Lily's dot pacing her room. Then it stopped. It walked out of the room and it stopped in front of James' door. He heard light knocking and put down the map. He went to the door and opened it. There stood Lily, she leaped forward and kissed him. He almost fell backwards, but he held Lily in his arms. She broke apart from his lips.

"I just wanted to see if what happened tonight was a dream." He chuckled. "James, mind if I sleep again with you tonight?"

James stood up, carrying her onto his bed. "I thought you'd never ask." She laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They fell asleep in no time…

James woke up earlier than usual; he had one of the best nights of his life! He moved from his bed slowly so that Lily won't wake up. But his movement woke her. She stirred a little then sat up beside him. James kissed her on the forehead and Lily got his glasses for him and kissed him on the forehead too.

"'Morning love," He gave her a wink. "Sleep well?"

"Hmm." Lily said lying back down again. James played with her hair while he was looking into her emerald green eyes.

"Lily," James ran his fingers through his hair. "About last night, what does this make us?"

Lily dreaded to hear that question. She loved James deeply, but she wasn't sure what that made them if they ever had a night like this. It not that she didn't want to be with James, it's just that, she was scared of being hurt. Scared of being left alone when she really needed him. It would crush him to say this.

"I don't know James. I'm still not sure of whether I'm ready to be James Potter's girlfriend. Plus, those girls out there wouldn't they be ready to kill me if they found out I have you?" Lily paused she looked at James face, only to find that he was smiling. "I'm sorry."

"Lil'. You weren't sorry before!" He said chuckling. "That's what I absolutely love about you. You want to be wooed, that's fine. I won't stop chasing after you until you tell me to stop. I wish you would say yes now, but when the day comes you do say yes, I will spend every waking moment trying to make you as happy as I will be when that moment comes." James kissed Lily's hand. Lily hugged James.

She whispered into James' ear. "Ask me out again soon?"

"Alright. Lily Evans?"

"Yes James Potter?"

"Will you go out with me? May I be the man to make you happy?"

"James, Yes…" She whispered into his ear. James started to kiss her again. They could stay like that forever! James finally stood up and winked at Lily.

"Lily, is today Saturday?" she nodded. "After I take a shower, You get ready. I'm going to take you out." He winked again.

"Okay sure. Just this time, don't tickle me." Lily cheekily said.

Lily was in her room trying every outfit she owned. She finally stood in front of the mirror wearing a blue summer dress. She wanted to look simple. Thinking about how James would react to this, she took a moment to breathe. Her secret desire to have a date with James since last summer was finally coming true; she needed everything to be perfect. She walked down the stairs to find James in a tight fitted t-shirt, a leather jacket and jeans. He was pacing around the room; it seemed he was more nervous than Lily.

"Hi there." Lily beamed when James' mouth parted a little as she walked down the stairs. "You clean up good Potter."

James bowed. "Of course. My father always said 'If you want to impress a woman James, clean up nicely." He kissed Lily on her cheek.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Wanna grab some butterbeer?"

"Yeah. Oh and by the way."

"Mhmm?"

"I kind of told the guys and-"

"We're coming with you." Sirius said as he came through the Portrait, the other boys stumbling after him.

"If you don't mind Lily." Remus said shyly.

"Of course she won't mind. Won't you Lily?"

Lily looked at James, and then laughed. "Of course I wouldn't" Sirius smiled and gave Remus an I told you so look. "Alright then chaps, and Lily. Let's go?" Peter looked half asleep as it was so early. Lily led them out.

"Wait," She paused realizing it wasn't a Hogsmead weekend. "It isn't a Hogsmead weekend. How are we supposed to get there with out being caught?"

The boys gave each other looks and smirked. Lily frowned. "Did I miss something?"

"We know all the secret passage ways around Hogwarts. You name it, we know it!" Sirius said boastingly.

"You see Lily, we devised the Marauder's map." Remus mentioned.

"Marauder's Map?"

"The Marauder's Map is a magical document that reveals all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only does it show every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle, but it also shows every inch of the grounds, as well as all the secret passages that are hidden within its walls and the location of every person in the grounds, portrayed by a dot." Remus explained.

"And how'd geniuses like yourselves make this great map?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"We can't tell Lil'. Marauders secret." James gave her a wink. Lily just smiled and rolled her eyes. The passage they took was going to Honeydukes. On the way there, Lily slipped several times, but James was behind her, always willingly catching her. She was also cold and was now wearing James' leather jacket. They had lunch the Three broomsticks; she was having such a good time with them. They were walking back to Hogwarts when Peter, James and Sirius started a snowball fight with each other. Remus and Lily sat down on a rock.

"Remus? Aren't you going to join them?" Lily wondered.

"No, getting hit by ice is not my idea of fun." Remus laughed

"That's what I like about you Remus. You're so sensible. Compared to the other people here." She was implying to the boys who were now playfully wrestling.

"No, they can be sensible at times. James can be as sensible as me when he's around you. He's matured over the past year. He came to the dorm the night he attacked Severus and he called you a you-know-what vowing to protect you. He wants you to know that he only wants you Lily. Not just a one night stand with you, he wants to be the one next to you; forever. He even told me in 4th year that one day he was thinking about making you Mrs. Potter. He already has your kids names picked. That's how much he loves you. And yes Lily he admitted it himself. He loves you."

Lily was in shock. She didn't know James loved her, let alone marry her one-day. She couldn't believe her ears. They both loved each other. It's probably time she should admit it too.

"Remus. I only realized it after all these years. I love him too." She stared at James who stared back and chuckled like he heard what she had said.

"Oi let's get to the quidditch pitch." Sirius shouted over to Remus and Lily. They stood up, looked at each other as if mentally telling each other they won't tell a soul about this.

"Are you sure you can play Lil' without hurting yourself?" Sirius was mocking Lily.

"I'm perfectly capable Sirius. Just you watch." Lily insisted on playing to show Sirius that she wasn't a girly girl. She wanted to prove herself. James was turned on that Lily could play quidditch and that she wasn't a typical girl. They played a really great game of quidditch where Remus and Lily's team beat James and Sirius' team; twice! Sirius looked pretty annoyed that a girl beat him!

"Prongs. Why did you have to ask out a hot girl who can beat me a quidditch?" He tried giving James an angry look but failed.

"Told you I was capable Sirius." She stuck her tongue out.

"Alright, alright Lily! You're a great player you know that!" Sirius complemented. Lily blushed. James put his arm around her. He kissed her on her head.

"I'm so glad that my girlfriend can kick my best friend's ass."

"Anytime Potter" She winked at him. The group separated as Lily and James walked back to the Head's Dorm. But on the way, Professor Flitwick informed them that they must see Dumbledore as soon as they can. They went to the secret staircase where Dumbledore's study was. Lily murmured the password and they ascended the staircase. Dumbledore was there, pacing his study, when he looked up and saw Lily and James; his face bore a huge grin.

"Ah! Well if it isn't my favourite students!" Lily blushed, she didn't know if that was true. "Take a seat. Enjoying your duties as Head Boy and Girl?"

James answered while he took a seat. "It's been great. Me and Lily have already had a productive start."

"That's good. Since it's almost Halloween, I was wondering what you two think about having a Halloween Ball. So the students will have time to relax?"

"A Halloween Ball?" Lily thought for a moment. She never attended balls because she hardly wore dresses. Now since she was Head Girl, she was obliged to go. "Sir," she looked at James who liked having the idea of a ball. "I think that is a brilliant idea."

"So do I, sir." James agreed.

"Good. There will be no budget for this event. But don't abuse this opportunity, and don't spend too little. You have a month to plan this event yourselves. Get as many people to help you if you want. Share the responsibility equally all right? Although, I don't doubt you will do a good job. That's why I chose you two. So give me a list of things we need for the Ball the week before the Ball, no later or earlier. Off you go now, you might miss dinner." Dumbledore walked them to the door and waved goodbye.

_A ball? That's brilliant! I can ask Lily to that. That's for sure! This will be perfect… _James thoughts were interrupted when Lauren came out in front of him and Lily. James swore he could hear Lily scowl. Lauren's skirt was a bit higher than usual; James hated girls who looked like sluts. Lily walked ahead.

"I'll see you at dinner? I'll tell the boys about the dance." She whispered into his ear. He nodded and she walked away.

"James. Are you hungry?" Lauren asked sweetly.

James just lost his appetite. "No." He said bitterly, but apparently this made Lauren giggle. James just rolled his eyes; she was so utterly annoying.

"Good. 'Cause you promised to help me with my potions essay." And with that she grabbed James' hand and he unwillingly followed her to the Library. This wasn't how James thought he'd be spending his Saturday night.

Lily sat beside Peter, she was laughing so hard at Remus trying to imitate Sirius. "Moony, stop taking the mickey out of me. You make me look like a fool." Sirius hit Remus.

"I only do it because you sound so sincere when you're annoyed." Remus laughed cruelly.

"It's because I am! Guys, is it just me or is this table too quiet?" Sirius looked around for James.

"Oh, I left him out in the Hall with Lauren like an hour ago. I told him to meet us here." Lily was worried. _Where was he? I hope Lauren doesn't try anything…_

"I heard them going to the Library on my way here." Peter added.

"The library? Lauren never goes there, neither does James." Lily was starting to get suspicious. _What would they be doing there? _

"Maybe we should check up on old Prongsie. Make sure he doesn't do what I wouldn't do." Remus kicked his leg. "Ow, what was that for Moony?" Then he saw Lily looking down at her feet, Remus rolled his eyes for Sirius being so insensitive. "Oh, sorry Lil'. He would never cheat on you." Lily playfully slapped his arm and off they went.

James' night was SO productive. Lauren and him have been at the boring library for an hour now and they had gotten nowhere. _God! I'm so tired. I do not have time for this daft dimbo. If I were with Lily, this would be leading somewhere! _James yawned. He was starving now.

"So James, I heard you asked Lily out. Wow, slutty Lily? I thought you had gotten over her after last year. I bet she bribed you." Lauren was trash-talking Lily, in front of James! This angered James.

"Look, Lauren. This is a load of bull-" James was cut off. Lauren had thrown herself over James and started kissing James. James pulled away horrified. Lauren looked at him annoyed. She then looked behind him and smiled evilly. James soon pushed her away and followed her gaze. Behind him was a now weeping Lily and the nauseated Marauders. Lily gave James a look of disbelief and left crying. Remus gave James a look, which said, look what you've done and followed to look for Lily. Sirius shook his head with digust; he turned around and pulled Peter with him, who looked sympathetic for James. When they left, he thrust Lauren off him.

He ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Lauren, never speak to me again. Also, get the hell away from me and Lily." He left her looking irritated. James kicked himself. He leaned against the wall, he started crying, how could he be so stupid? He just got Lily, now it's over! He stayed in that position just thinking about how he had let Lily and his friends down.

"Guys, please leave me alone." Lily was walking away from the guys. She ran to her room, slammed the door and cried. _She knew it! James was just toying around with her heart. Once he got her, he just got bored and went and found someone else! How could she let her walls down so easily! He was a person she trusted! _She cried herself to sleep that night.

Lily couldn't get any sleep at all last night. She could only sleep fifteen minutes at a time; she twisted and turned the whole night. A voice that sounded like James played in her head. "I never wanted to. I was just using you." She cried her eyes out. _My James. He's gone forever. _She couldn't take it; she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head was pounding. She grabbed a grey tank top and some sweats and she walked slowly downstairs. She ran into the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She did look terrible. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had red blotches on her face. She brushed her teeth and ran a warm shower. She leaned against the wall, letting the water run through her. She hoped it was enough to drown her.

James woke up, feeling sore everywhere. He had slept against the wall he leaned on last night. In was dawn, his head was throbbing and his back and neck were agonizingly painful. He stood up, rubbed his neck and walked to the dorm. On the way there, he saw Remus and Sirius walking from the Quidditch pitch. They saw him and stopped. James waved timidly and ran his fingers through his hair. To his surprise, they smiled back and walked towards him.

"Moony, should I do it or you?" Sirius asked Remus. James looked from Sirius to Remus wondering what they were talking about.

"You do it Pads." Remus gave James a mischievous smile.

"Alrighty." SLAP! James rubbed his left cheek, as it was throbbing, hard. Sirius always gave the best slaps.

"Thanks mate I needed that." James loved his best friends. They always had his back no matter what.

"No problem." Sirius was looking proud of himself.

Remus, on the other hand, looked angry all of a sudden. "James! How could you do this to Lily? She was devastated! She cried all night." Remus was now shaking James.

"I didn't initiate it. And I couldn't stop it either. She kissed me. I couldn't believe I let her! I hate myself. You guys believe me right?" James was staring at his feet. Remus and Sirius just nodded.

"I wonder if Lily would though. You hurt her really hard. Especially since she's so fragile." Sirius was right. Lily would never forgive him. "By the way Prongs, you look like hell. Get to your dorm and clean up will you?"

"Yeah, I was on my way there." James walked to the dorm, hating himself even more. He mumbled the password to their portrait and went in. Just as he entered, Lily was getting ready to leave. She looked like hell to. He wanted to talk to her. "Lily? I didn't-"

"You didn't what? Kiss her?" She had tears streaming down her pale face. "Well you're a terrible liar do you know that Potter? Because if you didn't notice, I saw it. I can't believe I trusted you! I thought you changed this year, but no! You're still the same Potter. I can't believe I loved you." Realizing what she just said, She looked at James and left for her morning jog to clear her thoughts. James couldn't believe she loved him; she sounded so bitter about it though. He also noticed she was back to calling him Potter. He really did hate himself. He hoped to see Lily at lunch; but he didn't see her for the rest of the day.

James and Lily hadn't talk to each other in 2 weeks. It was killing James. Whenever they were in a room together, Lily would just ignore him or make an excuse to leave. At the Great hall, Lily stopped eating with them. She either sat alone or she wasn't found. James realized that Lily had lost the glow she had whenever she walked into the room; Lily lost the sparkle in her emerald eyes; Lily had gotten thinner and paler; She always had dark circles under her eyes. James blamed himself for all of these.

James went to Potions class late; although, Professor Slughorn didn't notice. He was too busy talking about how great Lily's essay about Amortentia was. Like James had enough of Lily on his mind. He scanned the room for her. She wasn't there. Lately, Lily had been missing the lessons she had with James; and she still managed to keep her grades up.

"Alright now class, since the ball is in one week, I will not be assigning homework." The whole class whooped, except James. He was too busy organizing the ball. He probably would go stag. He didn't want to go with anyone besides Lily. "Alright class, dismissed." James stood up sluggishly and packed his books into his bag. Someone tapped his shoulder, he hoped it Lily. He turned around and it was Lauren. He frowned; although, She didn't seem to notice.

"Lauren, what part of leave me alone don't you understand?" James' anger was rising. Lauren didn't seem to hear.

"James, I was wondering if you wanted to take me to the Ball next week?" Lauren's fake high-pitched voice seemed to pester him even more.

"No Lauren. Now please. Get the hell out of my face." James elbowed Lauren out of the way. He was going to the quidditch pitch to cool off.

Lily had been missing classes more often these days. She didn't want to see James. The other Marauders were fine. She sat in her room as an owl came in through her window. She had received her dress for the Ball next week from her mother. She sighed, it was the perfect dress, and she just needed the perfect man. She was going jogging. She was sure James would be with the Marauders at Hogsmead to get their dress robes. She put on her jogging pants and a blue shirt. She wished that jogging would get rid of her problems, but it didn't it just seemed to get worst. She had been avoiding James for as long as she remembered. Just as she was jogging, she just remembered that she had to come up with the list of things she needed for the dance. She would do that tonight. Alone.

She had just finished her jog when Lauren and her gang cornered her under the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch. "Well, well. If it is James' Lily-flower." Lily glared at Lauren as she said James' name. "I asked James out to the ball." Lauren pinned Lily against the wall. "But sadly he declined. I came here today just to dispose of the competition." Lily spat at her face and slapped her. She tried to run, but Lauren grabbed her wand and screamed, "STUPEFY!" a blue light flew past Lily's left ear.

She turned around and shouted "Petrificus Totalus!" It missed Lauren, but it hit a blonde Slytherin girl she didn't know.

This seemed to outrage Lauren. "Crucio."

Lily tried to shout "Protego." But the curse had hit her before she could say it properly. Lily fell to ground screaming in agony. It hurt so much. As she squirmed, Lauren jeered at Lily.

Then all off a sudden James came out of the bleachers and screamed, "DEPRIMO!" a massive gust of wind flew past Lauren. Lauren hit her back to one of the bleachers and passed out.

The next thing Lily knew was that James was carrying her, whispering something into her ear; then, she passed out.

Lily woke up later that evening on the couch of the Head's dorm with the 4 Marauders with her. James was pacing in front of her, muttering something. Sirius was sitting on the armchair, near a window. Peter and Remus were playing chess in front of the fire. When she sat up, Sirius, Remus and Peter automatically bombarded her with questions.

"Lily, how are you?"

"What did it feel like?"

"What happened?"

There were more questions but Lily didn't bother to answer or listen to them. She didn't have the strength. James didn't talk to Lily. He only did when the boys bade her goodnight.

"Lily?" James cautiously came closer to her. Lily never told anyone, but whenever James said her name, it gave her butterflies. Even before she like James. "Are you feeling better? What happened between you and Lauren?" He hugged her because she could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Lily was trying to hold back the tears.

"They told me that I didn't deserve your attention. They told me they wanted you for themselves." It hurt now. She wanted James, but after that night with Lauren, how could he?

"Lily, I can't believe what they did to you! I promised to protect you." James was furious with himself. How could he let this happen?

"Alright James, We'd better get started on the list of things we need for Dumbledore. I don't feel like doing it, but we have to." She grabbed a piece of parchment, but before she could write. James got her parchment and put it down.

"Lil' take a rest. The Marauders and me took the Liberty of doing the list and sending the owl to Dumbledore this afternoon. If you don't mind?" James stared at Lily, who was staring at the fire. She then leapt up and clung onto James.

"James, I'm so sorry I gave you a hard time." She was trying hard not to cry.

James hugged her back. "Lily, it wasn't your fault it was mine. So does this mean I'm forgiven?" James asked cheekily. Lily laughed.

"Not so fast Potter. You put me through hell the past few weeks. So we're just friends for now. Think you can handle that?"

James looked annoyed, but he bit his tongue and gave Lily a small salute. "Yes ma'am. You get rest now. We have a long week ahead of us. Well for me especially, I've got a quidditch game tomorrow. Goodnight Lily."

"Good night Potter." She walked upstairs and gave James a wink.

_At least we are back on speaking terms. Now I got to get her for the Ball. I need her back. _James went up back to his room to think about a gesture to make Lily fall in love with him again! Not to small, that Lily will not notice him and not to big, that Lily will leave him bleeding. _I've got an idea…_

Lily ran down to the Great hall to find it covered in the Gryffindor and Slytherin's house colours. Lily sat down with Remus, Sirius and Peter for breakfast for the first time in 3 weeks. James was nowhere to be found.

"Where's James?" Lily bit into a muffin. She wanted to devour the muffin; she was starving. She missed dinner last night thanks to Lauren.

"Dunno. I hadn't seen him since last night. They ol' boy is probably warming up. It is our first game mind you." Sirius was reading the Daily prophet. He stood up and went to the Quidditch Pitch.

"Lily? Shall we go?" Remus helped Lily up and Peter followed.

"Lily? Don't you get to sit in the VIP box since you are Head Girl? So do you Remus. Since you're a Prefect. Can I sit with you guys?" Peter was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sure. No problem Pete. Sometimes, I think you're friends with us only for the perks." Remus said teasingly.

"You never know. Haha I was joking!" Lily hit Peter on the arm. They walked to the Quidditch pitch and took their seats. Lily saw James and he gave her a wink. They game was looking bad. Gryfindor was losing by 20 points. James was getting annoyed. He wanted to look good in front of Lily. A golden snitch swished by James' face. He was about to grab it when the Slytherin's seeker almost knocked him off his broom. James regained his balance and sped towards the snitch. He caught up with the seeker and waved tauntingly as the seeker rammed into one of the poles. The crowd cheered. James caught the snitch and the game was over. The crowded roared as James flew in front of Lily and kissed her on her cheek.

He whispered. "My lucky charm." She blushed as he winked and flew away. She tried to wipe the smile of her face, but all she could do was roll her eyes while she grinned. James flew back into the air and did a double flip in the air.

_He just won't give up… _Lily's smile grew bigger. _He never gives up on me. I love that about him. I now have the perfect man._

"Today was a splendid day for Gryffindor! Congratulation to James Godrick Potter." Dumbledore pointed to James who stood up and bowed, the Gryffindor table cheered. "Alright. Haha, let's settle down now. Other good news, we have a new exchange student here from Italy, Amber Romano who will be joining Gryffindor." She stood up and all the boys clapped and wolf whistled. Lily saw this even James winked at Amber. She sat in between her and James and she pushed Lily aside, deliberately.

"Hello James, I'm Amber, Professor Dumbledore told me you are the school's best people." Amber said in her thick Italian accent.

"Well, Dumbledore got that right. That's Sirius," James laughed, trying to look manly.

"Enchanté." Sirius kissed her hand.

"This is Peter." James pointed to Peter, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"hehe h-hi." He shook Amber's hand and turned scarlet.

"This is Remus."

Remus was the only one who didn't look interested in Amber. "Hi." Amber batted her eyelashes.

Remus just shook her hand. "Lily," He whispered, "I don't think we need another slut."

"Me either." Lily rolled her eyes.

"And last but not least, this is, um, this is," James was distracted as Amber stroked James' arm and whispered into his ear. This seemed to make James laugh.

"Li-ly." Lily replied rather annoyed.

"Ah yes. Lily." Amber didn't seem interested in Lily.

"James, mind taking me around Hogwarts tonight?" Amber now linked her arms around James. Lily was about to vomit!

"Ley me be your Hogwarts guide." He lifted Amber up.

Just as James passed Lily, she clutched James' robes. "James, we have Arithemacy to work on. It's due in two days."

"Aw c'mon Lily. Don't be such a killjoy. We have a guest we have to show her around. I'll be back later, don't worry." Lily cringed. _Killjoy? Killjoy? How dare he. Oh no! Lily don't cry. Not now._

"Fine I'll meet you up there." Lily said bitterly. As James and Amber left, Lily lost her appetite, she only played around with her food. After an hour, she excused herself and stood up, she walked back to the dorm hoping to find James there. She went inside and didn't see anyone. She sighed; she got her things and sat on the couch. She kept looking at the time, the minutes dragged on as she waited and waited for James to come. So far she had gotten nowhere with the homework. She just doodled on her piece of parchment. After several moments, she fell asleep.

James just dropped off Amber at her dorm. She waved good-bye and bounced her hips. James realized how late he was for Lily and sprinted to the Head's dorm. James was out of breath when he entered the dorm. He found Lily sprawled on the couch. _She's going to be so pissed at me. _He tiptoed towards her and kissed her on the forehead. Lil woke up right away and looked at James.

"Lily, I'm so sorry for being late."

Lily snapped at him. "It's fine Potter, it seems like you have better things to do." She pushed past James, grabbed her things and stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

_I am such a huge ass! Why did I just leave Lily like that? I'm never gonna get a date with her to the dance now! Why does this happen to me? Ugh! _James went to room and took a look at his dress robes for the dance. _To think that I got these for Lily!_

The next few days were hectic. James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus and the Professor were busy decorating the Hall for the Ball. Lily ignored James and when she did talk to him it was always one-word sentences. It was the day before the ball, everyone was occupied in getting the job done. It was especially hard for James. He always asked for Lily's opinion just to please her but she never replied. She just rolled her eyes and said "Figure it out yourself Potter." Whenever she said Potter, it was filled with bitterness. The hall was really coming together, in spite of James and Lily arguing.

"James, Lily, Sirius, Peter, Remus. Come here. Listen, you guys go one. There is only a few hours to the dance. You guys get rest and get ready. The professors and I will finish the job. You guys did a superb job in organizing this in such a short time. Everyone applaud." Professor Dumbledore clapped and so did the other professors.

All of them thanked the professors and left. Lily went ahead of the guys. Peter, Sirius and Remus were pushing James to talk to Lily and ask her out. James mouthed "Alright." But all that came out of his mouth was "What are you wearing Lily?"

Lily looked behind and gave a straight answer. "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise no would it?" And with that she went into the shower. She drew herself a bubble bath and sank into the foamy water. She scrubbed herself she like to think while she bathed herself. _How would you like to know wouldn't you Potter? _She smirked. She stood up and wrapped a towel around her. She went into her room and put her robe on her. She opened her closet and got out her emerald dress. It touched the ground and was sleeveless. _If I can't get James Potter with these, I don't know what will._

Lily looked at the clock. She had 2 hours to get ready. First, she did her hair; she blow dried it and then straightened it. Then, she applied light makeup: nevertheless, she still looked gorgeous. She had 15 minutes to the dance. She slipped on her dress and grabbed her silver ballet flats. Her mother sent her heels but she never managed to stand when she had them on. She looked at herself at the mirror. _Woah! Who's that?_ She was pleased with her work. She looked at her clock again. _Oh damn! The dance started 10 minutes ago I better go._ She grabbed her purse and went to the Great hall.

Five minutes before this, James and the other Marauders were downstairs James was pacing the room. "Moony, how do I look?"

"Fabulous ol' boy!" Sirius gave James a wink. "James c'mon Lily is just getting ready we should make our way to the ball. You'll see her there for sure!"

"You sure?" James looked up at Lily's room.

"Absolutely. No c'mon stop worrying about her. You always get her in the end anyways!" The boys left the room. James wanted to wait for Lily but Sirius whisked her away. They entered the Great hall. James gasped. The place was stunning. The professors did a great job. "Let's go to the bar." It was Sirius' idea to put a bar in the first place. James' back was facing the door while Sirius, Remus and Peter were facing the opposite direction.

"Guys, what could be taking Lily so long?" James was starting to worry she wasn't going to show up. Suddenly, Remus gasped.

"I don't know what kept her, but Lily is stunning." Remus turned James around and found Lily standing there. She was ravishing in her dress. James' mouth parted. Now all he had to find was the courage to ask her to dance! Which in James' case would be hard to find!

Lily walked towards the boys; but still not making eye contact with James. James was speechless. She was just so perfect. "Hey guys." Lily smiled shyly and sat down with beside Sirius.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Lily." Remus beamed down at her.

"I agree." Sirius was trying to make his sexiest face but failed. James kicked Sirius under the table. He yelped and lost the face he had been working hard on. James was getting frustrated. _Why is it that my best friends who feel nothing for Lily, can talk to her? _James tried to talk but the fear of Lily got him choked up. The music started playing the first song, Without You by David Guetta featuring Usher. The upbeat tempo started booming in the room and the crowds were starting to form on the dance floor.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

Remus stood up and asked Lily to dance. "Lily, want to dance?"

Lily smiled. "It would be my pleasure." They stepped onto the dance floor. Remus and Lily were the worst dancers there. Every ten seconds, one of them would stop and laugh at one another. Remus took both Lily's hands and spun her around.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

"Having a good time so far Lily?" Remus asked as he spun her around one more time.

Lily laughed cheerfully. "You bet. I don't think James is though."

"He's been moping around all night just because he can't ask you to the Ball."

Lily was worried that he wouldn't ever ask her out. "Oh don't worry Lil'. He always finds the confidence when it comes to you." The song ended. Remus kissed the back of her hand and walked back to the bar. It was now Sirius' turn to dance with Lily.

"Hey there Lily. My turn aye?" Sirius did a move that looked like he was trying to impersonate Mick Jagger.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

"Sirius? Is this how you try to impress those poor unfortunate souls?" Lily laughed at how silly Sirius looked.

"Don't go hating on the moves." Sirius was impersonating a weird drunkard now; well that's what he looked like to Lily. Sirius grabbed Lily by the waist and spun her around. Sirius was very smooth on the dance floor.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like jagger_

_I've got the moves like jagger_

"_I've got the mooooooves... like jagger" _Sirius sang and did one of his moves. Lily clapped and Sirius curtsied as the song came to an end.

"Are you guys all lining up to dance with me?" Lily asked and looked at James who was staring at her, then looked away.

"I know Pete is looking forward to it. I don't know if Prongs will be willing though. He's been moping around all night."

"I hope he does." Lily mumbled.

"Sure he will Lily. This is James potter we're talking about." Sirius kissed her on her cheek and went back to the mopping James. It was Peter's turn now. He bowed and Lily curtsied.

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_

_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_You had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_

_Now you in the corner tryna put it together_

_How to love_

_How to love_

_For a second you were here_

_Why you over there?_

_Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body_

_Like you never had a love_

_Had a love_

There wasn't much of a conversation with Peter and her. They were just swaying around to the music and looking at other people. They were laughing at each other though! She had a good time.

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_

_The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions_

_But it wasn't your fault_

_Wasn't in your intentions_

_You the one here talking to me_

_You don't wanna listen_

_But I admire your poppin bottles and dippin'_

_Just as much as you admire bartending and stripping_

_Baby, so don't be mad_

_Nobody else trippin_

_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crook_

James was staring at how pretty Lily was. He wanted a dance with her so badly. All his friends could do it why couldn't she. Sirius saw that James was just staring at Lily.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance? Come on Potter! You know you want to!" Sirius pushed James to Lily as the song ended.

Lily looked up to James, she stood on her toes and whispered, "Mr. Potter? May I have this dance?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_I watched you cry, bathe in sunlight by the bathroom door_

_You said you wish you did not love me anymore_

_You left your flowers in the backseat of my car_

_The things we said may have left permanent scars_

_Obsessed, depressed at the same time_

_I can't even walk in a straight line_

_I'm a light in the dark, no sunshine_

_No sunshine, no sunshine_

James smiled remembering the first day back and whispered back. "I would be delighted to." He pulled her to the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and they swayed to the music.

_ You've hit your low_

_You've lost control, you want him back_

_You may not believe me but I gave you all I had_

_Undressed, confessed that you're still mine_

_I rolled around in a bed full of tears and I_

_I'm still laying in the dark, no sunshine_

_No sunshine, no sunshine _

"Lily, I'm sorry, for hurting you so bad. I didn't mean to do those things to you. I love you." James pulled apart and rested his forehead lightly on hers. She looked up at him and chuckled.

"James, I love you too. I always have and I always will." James smiled now too. He grabbed her hands and spun her around. They danced and danced. They danced and never stopped. I was almost the end of the night now and the last song was playing. The other boys got partners and joined Lily and James on the floor.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but yo-ou_

They next part James sang to her, "_Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip you're hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell."_ Lily laughed. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer and closer until his face was an inch from hers.

"James. Close your eyes." He obeyed and Lily closed her and kissed him. They kissed and swayed to the music. They broke apart and laughed as Peter and Sirius wolf whistled and Remus was clapping. The song ended. That was the end of the night. The Marauders and Lily walked out of the room. Lily kissed the three boys goodnight, while James and her walked back to the dorm. James' arm around Lily. Finally…

James and Lily stumbled into the dorm. James started the fire as Lily kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch. James loosened his tie and sat down with her, his arm hugging her waist.

"Did you have a nice time love?" James kissed the top of her head.

"The best Mr. Potter." James looked at her quizzically. Was she joking? She never called him Mr. Potter.

"Lily? Why do you keep calling me Mr. Potter?" Lily just stared at him.

"Um it's a little hard to explain."

"Could you try?" James pulled her on his lap.

"Alright, I'll give you a hint. Remember the day we got back. Remember the day on the train. I was reading Pride and Prejudice…" Lily was now looking at James. She sat cross-legged on the floor. James sat down in front of her,

"So Mrs. Potter." Lily blushed when he said that. "Are you? Are you completely-" He kissed her forehead "and perfectly-" He kissed her left cheek. "And incandescently-" He kissed her right cheek. He looked at her lips. "Happy?" He kissed her lips. At first it was passionate, then it became a tongue battle. Lily slowed the kiss down, took a breath and looked up at James bedroom.

"Are you sure? Is that what you want?" James was trying to wipe the smile of his face.

"Yes Mr. Potter. I am sure." She stood up and pulled James up too. They went to the room hand in hand and started kissing each other passionately. Lily took of James' tie and unbuttoned his shirt. James put his hand under Lily's dress and felt the warmth of Lily's skin. Lily felt James lower his hips in a begging manner; she felt a bulge press into her. He broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. He had placed a hickey on her neck. They finally undressed each other and the two made love all night. Hours later, the two fell asleep lying in each other's arms.

It was dawn; sunlight was beaming through the slits of the curtains. James slowly woke up and shifted, causing Lily to wake up. She smiled at him and pulled him closer. "Lily, last night, was the best night of my life, so far."

"So far?" Lily closed her eyes and placed her head.

"Yes. The best things that will happen to me will be when we get married and have our kids."

Lily smiled. She loved the idea of marrying James one day and bearing his kids. "James, how many kids will we have exactly?"

"Well, so far I want one. A boy named Harry. I wish he would have your eyes."

"And I wish he would have your terrible eyesight and messy hair."

"We'll see about that Mrs. Potter. We still have a few years to wait. I love you Lily."

"Love you to James. Forever." And they fell asleep in each other's arms again. Dreaming about their future together and how it all began.


End file.
